After the Storm
by Gara Downey
Summary: Podría decirse que su vida universitaria no era aburrida. Tenía fiestas por doquier, chicas con solo chasquear los dedos, los mejores amigos que cualquier pudiera desear, unas notas brillantes y un futuro muy prometedor. Pero entonces llegó él y su mundo se volvió del revés.
1. Esto es la guerra

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, llevo tiempo escribiendo, pero es la primera vez que me animo a hacer una historia así. Espero que os guste :3.

**Título:** After the Storm (AU)

**Pareja(s):** Tony/Loki...

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Marvel (pero porque yo se los presté :) y babló.

**Argumento: **Podría decirse que su vida universitaria no era aburrida. Tenía fiestas por doquier, chicas con solo chasquear los dedos, los mejores amigos que cualquier pudiera desear, unas notas brillantes y un futuro muy prometedor. Pero entonces llegó él y su mundo se volvió del revés.

**Advertencias:** Es un AU. Hay un poco de OoC (espero que no demasiado).

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Esto es la guerra.**

Otro año más. Ya siente como si la vieja residencia de estudiantes fuera su verdadera casa y no la mansión a varios kilómetros de distancia. Aquí tiene a sus amigos, su vida, su pasado y su futuro. Son ya tres años (contando el que se le presenta), los mejores años de su vida, llenos de nuevas experiencias, de momentos malos pero también buenos, demasiados. Como la vez que Steve se emborrachó por primera vez. Eso sí que había sido increíblemente genial. O cuando Bruce y él había "toqueteado" la alarma de una de las puertas preparadas para la salida de emergencia de la segunda planta y esta no había dejado de sonar durante días. Días, por cierto, en los que el mal humor era latente en todos debido a la falta de sueño. O cuando tuvo la genial idea de retar a Thor a dar tres vueltas al campus universitario a la pata coja y el muy picado se había atrevido a ello. El resultado no fue muy agradable a la vista, desde luego. ¿Qué les depararía este nuevo año?

Como siempre, fue el primero del grupo que habían formado en llegar. En recepción recogió la llave de su habitación, al igual que la tarjeta con la cual podía asistir al comedor desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena, los típicos papeles con las normal del recinto que ya se sabía de cabo a rabo (después de todo por algo tenía una mente prodigiosa) y aquellos en los que debían anotar cualquier desperfecto en la habitación. Como había pedido la habitación del año anterior, no habría problema alguno, sin embargo los tomó todos con educación y tras charlas animadamente con uno de los recepcionistas (conocido ya, con el cual bromeaba sin problema) arrastró la maleta por el lugar hasta tomar el ascensor y pulsar el botón con el número cuatro. Aguardó a que las puertas se abrieran y con una sonrisa, tras entrar a la habitación, se tiró en la cama después de cerrar la puerta de una patada. El cansancio debido al viaje tanto en avión como por carretera hicieron el resto y Tony Stark sucumbió al sueño.

Se despierta de golpe, sobresaltado. Los golpes en la puerta de la habitación hacen que termine sentado en la cama con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad alarmante. Tras recuperarse del susto inicial, no tiene ni que detenerse a pensarlo para saber quién o quiénes son los causantes de semejante alboroto. Al fin están aquí, lo cual quiere decir que ha dormido más de lo esperado. Abre la puerta de un tirón, topándose con las sonrisas de Clint, Bruce y Steve. Involuntariamente en su rostro se forma otra sonrisa con la que los recibe.

-Hombre, esperaba más emoción que esa cara de dormido, que no nos vemos desde antes del verano- dice Clint con una ceja levemente alzada. Tony suspira y se rasca la barbilla haciéndose el interesante.

-Habíamos quedado en vernos en la entrada, de todas formas- replica Steve.

-Calma, chicos, que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar- sonríe con arrogancia y al final todos terminan por echarse a reír. Una risa sin sentido que refleja la alegría de volver a estar reunidos.- Nada de abrazos, no quiero que mi heterosexualidad caiga en picado como ocurre con Steve.

-¡Tony!

* * *

Mañana comenzarán los días de rutina, de establecer una hora para ir juntos a desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar. Comienzan también los días en los que tendrán que levantarse temprano y eso es lo que más fastidia a Tony, que prefiere levantarse cuando le da el sol, no cuando el molesto ruido del despertador taladra su cerebro. Así que en lugar de amargarse desde ya pensando en las tortuosas horas de clase en las que se aburrirá y las cuales se pasará haciendo garabatos en su libreta, opta por disfrutar de lo que queda de día con sus amigos. El grupo aún no está al completo, pero terminarán por unirse al final del día. Seguramente para cenar se reunirán de nuevo.

Bajan al comedor, en el sótano de la residencia (planta 0) con risas y bromas. Clint insiste en preguntarle a Steve si al fin ha conseguido "meter el pajarito en la jaula". Al final semejante pregunta desencadena una pequeña "guerra" que zarandea el ascensor. Eso no hace mucha gracia a Bruce, que termina por ponerse pálido, siempre ha odiado los espacios reducidos, y por ello es el primero que sale del ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abren. Hay poca gente en el lugar, pues se espera que la mayoría regrese esta noche, así que dado el silencio y el eco, el escándalo que han formado se ha escuchado desde las plantas superiores, pero eso no importa.

-Bruce, te has puesto verde- comenta Steve la obviedad- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Creo que este año también volveré a subir y bajar por las escaleras, eso siempre que vosotros estéis cerca.

-¡Claro que sí, haciendo ejercicio! Que ya se empiezan a derretir esos abdominales- replica Tony, bromeando mientras se adelanta.

-Las personas se enamoran de la mente, Tony, no de los abdominales.

-Bueno, para que escatimar si puedes tener ambas cosas- le guiña un ojo mientras sonríe. Tony confía tanto en su físico como en su cerebro. Rebosa de confianza en sí mismo, una de las cosas por las que consigue todo lo que se plantea.

Entran al comedor y las pocas personas que hay sentadas no disimulan en centrar sus miradas en el grupo que entra. Este es ya el tercer año para Bruce y Tony, también el tercero para Steve y Clint. Además de ser veteranos en el lugar, para todos es de sobra conocido que Stark a sus diecinueve años está en el tercer cuso de Ingeniería en Telecomunicaciones (tres cursos adelantado), al igual que Bruce, en tercero de Ingeniería Química con la misma edad. Los cerebritos. Al igual que ellos son admirados por su inteligencia, Steve no se queda atrás con su físico y su amabilidad. Y bueno, Clint además de por su físico, por las bromas que suele gastar a los menores. Es muy abierto con la gente y consigue que los nuevos se sientan cómodos y se olviden del nerviosismo de llegar a un lugar desconocido para ellos. Se podría decir que llaman la atención allá donde van.

Recogen su bandeja con la comida del día. Saludan a las cocineras a las que ya conocen de sobra, bromean y luego se sientan en una de las largas mesas del final donde tienen vista de todo el comedor.

-Bien, analicemos la carne fresca –murmura Clint mientras se introduce en la boca un trozo de pechuga de pollo.

-Sé de alguien que te mataría por decir eso.

-Sh, Steve, no seas aguafiestas. La gracia de que Natasha no haya llegado consiste en decir cosas que no podría decir mientras ella estuviera delante.

-Más uno a eso. Es buen momento para evaluar la mercancía sin escuchar sus discursos sobre el machismo y el mirar a las mujeres como mercancía- explica Tony después de dar un trago a su vaso de agua-. A ver, ¿qué me dices de la de la camiseta roja y blanca de la esquina? No está mal.

-Tony, esa estaba el año pasado y si no recuerdo mal te la llevaste a tu habitación- replica Bruce como quien habla con un niño pequeño. Tony lo mira con el entrecejo arrugado y luego se echa a reír.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

-¿Quién olvida ese tipo de cosas?- pregunta Clint mientras lucha contra una aceituna.

-¡Amigos!- se escucha desde la fila del almuerzo. La voz de Thor retumba por el comedor. Los amigos levantan la cabeza y sonríen al ver como agita la mano con efusividad en dirección hacia ellos. Por detrás ven a la cocinera pidiéndole que pida su comida para que el comedor no se atasque, pero él hace caso omiso.

-Ah, Thor ya está aquí.

-Oh, dios, ¿es cosa mía o está mucho más…fuerte?

-Creo que cuando le dijimos que doparse era malo, no nos hizo caso. ¡Que las vitaminas no son caramelos!

El rubio se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa y deja caer la bandeja sobre la mesa para luego pasar junto a ellos y darles un abrazo a todos uno por uno. Luego se sienta en su sitio y comienza a masticar sonriente.

-¡Es un gusto veros! ¡Ha pasado tiempo! –ríe y comienza a relatarles sus aventuras veraniegas. Bruce lo escucha, pero se nota que está pensando en otra cosa. Tony, por su parte, coge su teléfono móvil y se centra completamente en él, olvidándose del rubio- …y entonces Loki…¡LOKI! Es el primer año de mi hermano en la universidad, chicos. ¡Esta noche cenará con nosotros! Es un poco callado, pero porque es tímido. Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos todos bien –sonríe mientras mastica. Steve parece ser el único que realmente le prestaba atención, pero igualmente todos asientes y le sonríen. Continúan hablando un rato más, hasta que dejan la bandeja en su lugar y vuelven a sus habitaciones. Acuerdan verse para la cena, más que nada para desempaquetar las cosas antes de agobiarse con las clases.

Es normal que dejen las puertas de sus habitaciones abiertas, después de todo siempre salen de una a otra por los motivos que sean. Son vecinos y casi toda la parte de la derecha de la cuarta planta es de ellos. En la esquina está Thor, en una de las habitaciones más grandes. Después está Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha y Clint.

* * *

Tony comienza a colocar las cosas en su lugar, pero para ello necesita, como suele decir él "música de ambiente". Lo primero que hace es colocar su aparato de música sobre el escritorio y darle al play. AC/DC comienza a sonar, pero no al volumen suficiente. Gira la rueda del volumen hasta que ni escucha su propia voz cantando la letra de la canción. Se mueve al ritmo mientras coloca en los cajones su ropa, abstraído del mundo. Sabe que a sus vecinos no les molesta, después de todo son sus amigos y están acostumbrados. Y, bueno, tiene un gran gusto musical, no tiene sentido que nadie se queje.

Escucha golpes en el suelo y baja el volumen de la música. Como si alguien desde abajo golpeara el techo, que a su vez es el suelo de su habitación. Tras mirar al suelo con el entrecejo arrugado, los golpes cesan. Entonces vuelve a subir el volumen y hace caso omiso, pero los golpes vuelven a distraerlo. A modo de venganza, comienza a saltar con fuerza siguiendo siempre el ritmo. Al final, su vecino inferior parece cansarse y sonríe triunfante. Por poco tiempo. Los golpes en el suelo de su habitación se traslada a la puerta. Abre la puerta creyendo que es alguno de sus amigos, pero se encuentra con un chico delgado, alto, de penetrantes ojos verdes que lo miran con cara que refleja claramente unas ganas de estrangularle que no son humanas. Ve como mueve sus labios, pero no lo escucha por la música.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Tony. Los labios del visitante vuelven a moverse, pero sigue sin escuchar nada- PERO QUÉ DICES.

-¡Qué bajes la jodida música, abuelo sordo!- un golpe duro para Tony que se metan con su edad. ¿Acaso ese no sabe quién es él? En ese caso, obviamente se trata de uno de los recién llegados.

-Ah, por supuesto. Si las cosas se arreglan hablando- Tony sonríe y baja la música hasta un nivel normal. El otro murmura un gracias muy escueto y forzado y desaparece por las escaleras. Entonces, Tony vuelve a subir la música, la pone incluso más alta y mira hacia el piso de abajo por el hueco del patio con una sonrisa. Nadie le dice a Tony Stark lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer.

El chico lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y luego desaparece. Tony continúa apoyado en la baranda un poco más de tiempo, sonriendo. Entonces el chico vuelve a aparecer con una sonrisa siniestra y con algo en la mano. El aspirante a ingeniero lo mira desde arriba con el entrecejo arrugado, tratando de averiguar que lleva en la mano. El moreno alza la mano y lanza lo que llevaba en ella. Tony no se lo esperaba e impacta directamente contra su rostro. Entonces descubre qué es: una bola de papel mojada llena de espuma de afeitar. Se le cuela incluso en su boca y la deja cae al suelo con una mueca de asco y molestia. Desde abajo, el chico ríe y se mete en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

**"La guerra acaba de comenzar"**, es lo que piensan ambos.


	2. Desagradables presentaciones

¡Hola! Me alegro de que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por los comentarios. Se agradece, de verdad.

Sé que la trama está avanzando a un ritmo lento, pero creo que a partir del próximo capítulo prometo más movimiento :3.

Por cierto, como empiezo los exámenes dentro de poco, me limitaré a actualizar una vez por semana, lo siento ;_;.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Desagradables presentaciones.**

Nunca había tenido disputas graves en su convivencia a lo largo de estos años, pero ahora parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar y no en un sentido, que digamos… agradable. Una cosa estaba clara, él no tenía la culpa. Aún no había comenzado el curso, por lo que no había nada que estudiar. Además, estaba dentro del horario permitido para armar escándalo, siempre que no se excediera demasiado –cosa que no había hecho puesto que no le habían llamado la atención desde recepción –así que el causante de todo este revuelvo había sido él y solo él, el chico de ojos verdes.

Había tenido un buen par para ser capaz de atreverse a lanzarle a la cara esa bola de papel, pero eso no le eximía de nada. Tony estaba molesto, muy molesto. Se notaba en sus movimientos, en cómo se lavaba la cara una y otra vez a pesar de tenerla más que impecable. No le agradaba tomar en sus manos lo que los demás le brindaban, al igual que tampoco le resultaba encantador que ese tipo de cosas entraran en contacto directo con su piel. No es que fuera un maniático de la limpieza (aunque mucho podrían afirmar que sí lo era por cómo se llevaba las manos a la cabeza cuando comían en su habitación y ponían el suelo perdido de migas de pan y otras cosas), simplemente era cuidadoso con su imagen.

Aún siente sobre sí el olor de esa espuma de afeitar y se pregunta qué coño hacía ese con espuma de afeitar cuando apenas tenía tres pelos en la cara –sin contar las cejas y pestañas –¿un niño jugando a ser mayor? Un motivo más con el que herir el orgullo del joven. Sin embargo, Tony le prepararía algo mucho mejor. Hacía tiempo que las novatadas habían pasado de moda. Los alumnos antiguos se centraban en los suyo y los nuevos lo mismo. Intentaban llevarse bien y los cierto es que preferían malgastar el tiempo con otro tipo de cosas que no consistían en humillar a aquellos que aún estaban perdidos y no lograban adaptarse a estar lejos de su familia.

Pero ahora era diferente. Era hora de poner en práctica los trucos que había aprendido en su primer año. Él se había pasado un buen rato limpiando de su cara los restos de espuma y papel. Bien, pues ahora le tocaría al valiente de ojos verdes pegarse un buen rato limpiando su habitación.

Saca de una de los cajones del escritorio una funda de plástico y la recorta con las tijeras por el extremo. Con la funda abierta por ambos lados, sonríe complacido y busca en su mochila una botella de agua. La deja sobre el escritorio cuando llaman a la puerta y por su cara, Steve sabe que Tony no trama nada bueno. El rubio entra tras él a la habitación y en cuanto ve la botella y la funda sabe lo que Tony planea.

-¡Tony! Eso pasó hace tiempo. Sabes que es mejor convivir todos pacíficamente y…

-No. Sabes que prefiero preocuparme de mí mismo y de mis asuntos, que los demás me importan más bien poco- su amigo hizo ademán de interrumpirlo con intención de rebatir las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca del ingeniero, pero Tony no lo dejó y continuó hablando-, pero acaba de declararse una guerra que no pienso perder, Steve.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada, ¡si apenas acabamos de llegar! Aún no hemos tenido ni tiempo de…

Tony lo hace callar con un gesto y señala después la bola de papel que aún sigue en el suelo, en el pasillo. Su amigo arruga el entrecejo y se acerca para ver de que se trata, pues desde el interior de la habitación de Tony le resulta imposible descubrir de lo que se trata.

-¿Qué…?

-Eso. En mi cara. Me lo ha lanzado. ¡A mí! –No dejo hablar a Steve, ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle- Después de atacar deliberadamente el suelo de mi habitación con golpes, ha subido y me ha exigido que bajara la música.

-No me lo digas, has subido el volumen- Tony le confirma con una leve sonrisa que lo que dice es cierto.-Bueno, piensa que si la hubieras bajado tan solo un poco te habrías ahorrado todo esto. Y no, no me mires así. Eres demasiado orgulloso- se cruza de brazos, imitando a una madre que reprende a un niño tras haber hecho algo malo-. Déjalo estar, no merece la pena.

A modo de respuesta, Tony sale de la habitación con el rostro impasible, la botella de agua en una mano y la funda de plástico en la otra. Steve resopla y lo sigue por el pasillo, insistiendo. Se detiene cuando terminan de bajar las escaleras, en el rellano del tercer piso.

-¡Santo dios, deja tu orgullo a un lado por una vez!- no obtiene respuesta, así que obstinado vuelve a su habitación- No pienso ser testigo de esto, me niego.

Sabe de alguien que va a pasarse la tarde fregando el suelo en lugar de estudiando o haciendo a saber qué cosa que no era compatible con su música. Se acerca sigilosamente a la habitación bajo la de él y con cuidado introduce la funda por un lado. Abre el otro lado y tras quitarle el tapón a la botella de litro y medio de agua, deja caer el agua poco a poco dentro del plástico, que hace la función, en esta ocasión, de tubería para facilitar el paso del agua. No se detiene hasta que la botella está completamente vacía. Entonces, quita el plástico y se aleja con paso calmado de la puerta, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro que se hace más amplia cuando escucha una sarta de maldiciones proveniente del interior de la habitación que deja atrás. Ah, dulce venganza.

Cuando entra a su habitación, Steve sigue en ella, sentado sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-¿Ya estás contento?

-No sabes cuanto- replica con una sonrisa mientras deja la botella sobre la mesa y el plástico lo pone a secar en el baño. Por si en un futuro necesita volver a darle uso. Hace oídos sordos a los suspiros de Steve. Por suerte, el sermón acaba cuando escuchan gritar a Clint por la ventana. Tony y Steve se asoman desde la habitación de Tony. Ven a Clint, sentado en el alfeizar mirando hacia abajo, hacia la puerta de la residencia. Siguen su mirada y se encuentran con la sonrisa de Natasha.

-Por Newton, se ha cortado el pelo.

-Le queda bien.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Clint cómo le queda el nuevo corte de pelo.

-Ya sabemos cuál será su respuesta. Dirá todo lo contrario a lo que piensa- Dice Bruce desde la puerta de la habitación de Tony. Carraspea imitando la voz de Clint- "Joder, qué puto cardo". O algo similar.

Todos se echan a reír. Extrañaba este tipo de situaciones, volver a salir de esa enorme y fría mansión que incrementaba por diez su soledad. Y, bueno, tenía que reconocer en frío, que el nuevo "juego" que se traía con su vecino se antojaba de lo más interesante. ¿Cómo contraatacaría?

La residencia se ha llenado de vida. El silencio a dejar de ser algo pesado, infravalorado e insoportable a algo anhelante y necesario. Puertas que se abren y cierran continuamente, gritos, risas, saludos de personas que hace tiempo que no se ven, el ruido que dejan las maletas de ruedas al arrastrarse por los pasillos. Y, como no, el siempre presente ruido a la hora de cenar de los platos chocando unos contra otros.

Caminan hacia el ascensor con risotadas y bromas. Thor se separa de ellos alegre, comunicándoles que primero pasaría por la habitación de su hermano para que al "pequeño" (así lo había llamado el rubio) no se sintiera intimidado y tuviera a alguien experto que supiera manejarse por el lugar a su lado. Ninguno hace ningún comentario hasta que Thor desaparece por las escaleras. Se miran los unos a los otros y sonríen divertidos. Es agradable (hasta cierto punto) ver el instinto de hermano de Thor. Todo el grupo sabe que su hermano, Loki, no es su hermano de sangre, pero a él no parece importarle.

Clint lanza un trozo de pan hecho bolita a Tony. Le golpea en la frente y desde ese momento la mesa en la que se encuentran se transforma en un campo de batalla. Bolas de pan salen desde todas las direcciones. Tony se protege tras Steve, al que le caen todos los proyectiles desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tirarse comida los unos a los otros los distrae lo suficiente para olvidar que Thor ya debería estar comiendo con ellos.

No es hasta que Natasha menciona que los obligará a pasar la fregona hasta que pueda ver su rostro en el suelo cuando Clint pregunta por el rubio. Y como si fuera invocado, aparece con la bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa enorme mientras se acerca a ellos. Mientras que todos parecen curiosos por ver a su hermano, Tony coge su tenedor y comienza a pinchar guisantes que se lleva a la boca sin ningún interés, buscando distracción. Le gusta ser el centro de atención y que por un momento se vea desviado de su increíble persona, hace mella en él.

-¡Amigos míos! ¡Este es Loki, mi hermano!- No sólo sus amigos sabes ya el nombre de su hermano, sino también todo el comedor. Es tanta la emoción que siente que ha alzado demasiado la voz. Tony escucha como uno a uno sus amigos se saludan y supone que estrechan la mano al recién llegado. Bruce carraspea y le da un codazo, por lo que llega a la conclusión de que es su turno.

Forma con sus labios una sonrisa de la marca Stark y alza su mano (a pesar de que no le agrada mucho este acto). Su actitud podría interpretarse como amigable hasta que sus ojos se clavan en los otros. Verdes. De un verde que conoce muy bien, un verde que detesta. La actitud de Loki también se transforma. Deja de ser impasible y aburrida.

-¡Tú!- gritan casi al unísono. Las manos que se habían llegado a estrechar se separan rápidamente, pero continúan mirándose con disgusto.

Nadie parece comprender nada, lanzan miradas de uno al otro alternativamente. Tony vuelve a sentarse y continúa comiendo. Loki se sienta junto a su hermano y hace lo mismo. Sin mirarse, cada uno a lo suyo. La tensión es capaz de cortarse con un cuchillo, entonces Steve, que sabe como dar un vuelco a las cosas, lanza una pregunta a Thor y la conversación vuelve a fluir, todo vuelve a la normalidad. O casi todo. Tony mira a Loki mientras bebe de su taza (se niega a coger vasos del comedor) y el otro hace lo mismo. Se estudian con la mirada y se prometen en silencio la peor de las venganzas. Se dicen sin palabras que se detestan.

-…y espero que Loki se lleve bien con todos nosotros- dice Thor sonriente.

-Seguro que sí- replica Steve con la misma sonrisa que Tony considera demasiado estúpida.

-Bruce, Tony- ambos alzan la mirada hacia él- Como nosotros tenemos clase por la tarde este curso y se nos hará imposible almorzar juntos, me preguntaba si podríais encargaros de no dejar a Loki solo.

¿Qué? ¿Encima va a tener que cargar con él? No. No, no y no. Abre la boca para negarse en rotundo y de paso regalarle unas palabras para nada agradables a oídos de los demás, pero encantadoras desde su parte, tanto a Thor como a su malvado hermano menor, pero Bruce se adelanta lanzándole una afirmativa a Thor. Lo mira con el entrecejo arrugado, pidiéndole explicaciones, pero Bruce lo ignora. Por lo menos le consuela saber que Loki tampoco está de acuerdo con la situación. Bien, algo es algo.

Puede que resulte un poco cruel, pero no hay nada más divertido del primer día de clase que ver a los nuevos perdidos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, solos, mirando a todas partes ya la vez a la nada, tímidos. Su facultad es la que tiene la mejor cafetería, pero aún así es la que menos estudiantes tiene, lo cual lo hace todo más familiar, eso es probablemente lo mejor de todo. Seguramente esos asustadizos acabarán hablando con él como con cualquier otra persona, saliendo de fiesta y ese tipo de cosas. Aunque algunos acabarían abandonando y no llegarían siquiera a los primeros exámenes.

En fin, el primer día suele ser siempre presentación de asignaturas y demás, no hay mucho más que hacer. Hay que tener en cuenta que sus clases acaban temprano siempre que no tenga prácticas de laboratorio de alguna de las asignaturas, cosa que evidentemente aún no sucede puesto que es demasiado pronto. Así que se pone en marcha para volver a la residencia temprano, pensando en aprovechar la mañana. Quizás decida despertar a Thor de su adorable sueño tras el muerto que le cargó la noche anterior. Y también a Bruce.

Cuando llega la hora acordada para comer, tocan su puerta suavemente, con la clave que han acordado en grupo para saber que se trata de alguno de ellos. Abre la puerta y ahí está Bruce, con la mochila colgada al hombro y una sonrisa de disculpa. A su lado está Loki, pero a él lo ignora. Su amigo une las palmas de sus manos frente a su cara en señal de disculpa.

-No-. Le dice Tony con los ojos entrecerrados. Baja la voz y lo agarra del brazo para acercarlo- Ni de coña. Te dije que ni de coña pienso hacer de niñera de ese hijo de…de ese. Bruce, no.

-Lo siento, Tony, pero tengo que volver a la facultad ahora. Resulta que al contrario que tú, yo ya empiezo con los laboratorios y me acabo de enterar por un mensaje de uno de mis compañeros. No tenía ni idea. Te dejo, tengo que irme. Pórtate bien.

Resopla. Resopla tan alto que podrían escucharle desde la otra punta del campus universitario. Coge la tarjeta del comedor y sale caminando. Ambos se ignoran el uno al otro. Entran al ascensor y ese silencio incómodo sigue ahí, entre ellos. Tony lo observa detenidamente y lo nota levemente nervioso, pero sabe que no es por él, sino por el entorno. ¿Miedo a los ascensores? Sonríe levemente. Un dato valioso, desde luego.

Comen envueltos en el mismo silencio. Tony se distrae con su comida o hablando con algunos compañeros. Come tranquilamente. Es ahora, en la comida, cuando aprovecha a mirarlo detenidamente. Realmente, Loki parece una mujer. Es decir, tiene pelo de mujer, cara de mujer, ojos de mujer. Sus labios son finos, sus pómulos marcados. Parece más "la hermana pequeña de Thor" que "el hermano pequeño de Thor". Sin darse cuenta, ambos miran el reloj a la misma vez y se levantan arrastrando la silla. Se miran con molestia y Tony agarra primero la bandeja, adelantándose y saliendo antes del comedor. Se mete en el ascensor y ve al hermano de Thor acelerar el paso para llegar a tiempo. Las puertas se cierran y el estudiante de ingeniería sonríe desde dentro con altanería. Pero cuando parece que el ascensor se va a poner en marcha, las puertas vuelven a abrirse, pero sólo después de que le de al botón que así obliga al aparato a que lo haga. Espera por lo menos un "gracias" como simple agradecimiento, pero no llegan. Joder, será capullo el niñato. Entonces se decide. Aprieta uno de los botones de seguridad que obliga al ascensor a detenerse. Es hora de hacer sufrir un poco al ojiverde.

Se tensa. Golpea las puertas con el puño cerrado y murmura maldiciones entre las que Tony distingue un "llego tarde", dos "no puede ser" y tres insultos diferentes que se repiten. Por supuesto, él no ha visto a Stark pulsar el botón que ha provocado todo esto.

-A veces pasa, es un ascensor viejo, ya se sabe.

No obtiene respuesta coherente, tan solo un gruñido. Se apoya contra una de las paredes y el cubículo tiembla ligeramente, provocando que Loki suelte una exclamación de sorpresa y mire hacia abajo, temeroso. Está sudando, bastante. Se toca la cara y trata de secar el sudor.

-No me gusta, no me gusta nada- mira a Tony con una mirada suplicante sin siquiera darse cuenta y luego se abraza a sí mismo. En ese momento, Tony se echa a reír y decide que es suficiente, poniendo de nuevo el ascensor en funcionamiento. Su risa taladra la cabeza de Loki, que en cuanto pone un pie fuera del ascensor, a salvo, lo mira con odio. Lo detesta y jura silenciosamente hacérselo pagar, ya encontrará la forma. Y entonces…entonces Stark lamentará haberse metido con él.


End file.
